narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sword of the Thunder God
|image=SwordoftheThunderGod.jpg |kanji=雷神の剣 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Raijin no Ken |literal english=Sword of the Thunder God |english tv=Blade of the Thunder Spirit |related tools=Kiba (swords) |tool classification=Offensive |users=Tobirama Senju, Iris Senju, Sainami, Kei Yotsuki, Amaya Uzumaki, Tomoyo Kōdona, Shirosame, Gol D Korra, Sakiko Uchiha, Shinigami Kaguya, Bhav Hyuga |debut anime=105 |debut shippuden=No |game debut=Naruto: Path of the Ninja 2 |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game }} This sword was owned by Tobirama Senju. It was stolen from Konohagakure by because told him that he could become a chūnin if he managed to get the sword. Aoi then took the sword for himself until it was destroyed by the combined efforts of . The blade glowed bright yellow and was apparently infused with pure electrical energy, hence its name. The blade was unusual in that, though it appeared to retract into or emanated from the hilt or crossguard like a lightsaber (and producing the same sound), it was apparently solid and subject to stressing and being shattered when sufficient force was applied. The forces required were extraordinary, however, as a weakness in the blade had to be created first with a sustained attack from Sasuke Uchiha's Chidori, an extremely powerful lightning based attack itself, and then in order to actually break the sword it needed to be struck with Naruto Uzumaki's Rasengan in the exact weak point that was created. Before then the sword could easily cut through both Chidori and Rasengan without harm. It is, however, extremely valuable from a combat point of view, as Aoi claimed that the wielder of the blade was essentially invincible. However, if one relies on the sword too much, it was proven that with skill and teamwork, a jōnin wielding the sword can still be defeated by a pair of genin, albeit they were using A-rank techniques. On the other hand, it is also possible that not being the proper owner of the blade and having had no formal training on its use, Aoi simply did not know how to use the weapon to its full potential. The sword itself had many uses that involved its ability to manipulate lightning. Being made of concentrated lightning, once making contact with the enemy, it would give them a strong electrical shock capable of incapacitating them afterword. The sword was capable of producing electrical rings of energy that can suspend the enemy in mid-air while continuously shocking them. The wielder of the blade can use this to throw the enemy a good distance away. Defensively, the blade can channel its electrical properties in mid-air, to block incoming attacks. As shown in Aoi's fight with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, the blade was shown to not only be able to easily cut through any solid object, but also through chakra-based substances as well. The blade has been repaired and is currently in possession of the Third Yogankage, Bhav Hyuga. Trivia * The hilt of the sword seems to resemble a vajra. * Although an anime-only tool, this sword first appears in the video game in the name of Raijin Sword with the description reading "Second Hokage's blade". It is one of the secrets within the game and is unlocked by obtaining the Silver Blade Ticket and talking to Shizune afterwards. *Korra uses a specialized version that gave off purple lightning and had a two handed hilt, the blade also extended further to four feet.